


Stay

by MandyxoxoPayne



Series: Right Next To You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is proper nervous driving up to Zayn's house after spending the late hours last night sexting with him.  All because of a stupid fake photo! But if it wasn't for that photo, Liam wouldn't be spending the evening completely wrapped up with Zayn kissing and confessing hidden feelings.<br/>__</p><p>“Promise me one thing, yeah?” Zayn kissed me, his tongue searching mine out.<br/>“Hmm?” I hummed against his lips, loving the way they fit perfectly with mine.<br/>“Stay.” Zayn looked me in the eyes and I saw a future there I've never thought possible.<br/>“Stay,” I mused, “sounds like a promise I’m willing to keep.”<br/>Or the one where Liam keeps his promise and visits Zayn the next day...</p><p>This is the continuance of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3245363#main/">Leaked</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this took a bit longer to write than expected. If you haven't already, please read [Leaked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3245363#main/) first since this is the continuance of that.
> 
> Happy reading!

__

* * *

 

_Calm the fuck down, Liam!_   I gripped the steering wheel of my car while weaving in and out of traffic.  The drive to Zayn’s house was all too familiar, but tonight, tonight felt different.  I was proper nervous which is ridiculous because I’ve seen Zayn almost every day for the past 4 years.

But last night.

Shit.

I replayed every moment of last night the moment I woke up late this afternoon, and I still can’t believe it happened.  I bit my lip trying to tame my smile and pressed down on the gas pedal a little harder.  

This desperate feeling to see Zayn was all new to me, and the fact that I physically ached for his touch shocks me.  I’ve been pushing away any thoughts of the fact that I might actually like Zayn as a little more than a friend, and that scares me.  That invisible line I crossed last night put me in a gray area that I was unfamiliar with.  I just know that I’m at a point where there’s no return and I honestly hope Zayn is there as well because tonight is going to royally fuck up my feelings if he’s not.

The city lights were finally behind me as I pulled into Zayn’s driveway.  My heart was beating erratically and I actually considered giving myself a pep talk before walking up to his door, which is stupid, Liam, because he’s your best friend.  I didn't have to worry about anything because Zayn was at the door before I even got there.

"Hi," Zayn leaned against his doorframe smiling that smile that no cameras could ever do justice. "What took you so long? I was beginning to worry that you changed your mind."  I cocked my head to the side and laughed at him.  
"Babe, you know how horrendous London traffic is."  I made my way to where he was standing, expecting him to move to go inside but he just stood there.  
"Oh, I'm your babe now?" He teased taking a step closer to me.  
"Always have been, and you know that." Zayn was so close to me that all I had to do was lean forward and our lips would touch. I let out a shaky breath as I stared into his amazing chocolate eyes and those damn lips caught between his teeth. I could visibly see him swallow and I knew at that moment that yes, Zayn crossed that line and we were both in the gray area together.  
"I really want to kiss you right now," Zayn's voice barely came out in a whisper, "but I'm afraid that once I start, I won't be able to stop." My heart gave out at his bold confession and the only way to make it through this moment was to swallow any insecurity that I had and just go with it.  
"What makes you think that I'd want you to?"  Zayn's expression hardens as he took a step back. "Shit, Zayn, no," I reached out for him and pulled him even closer to me. "I meant what makes you think I'd want you to stop." I laughed nervously, "Oh god, I'm so fucking nervous tonight and my brain to mouth filter is not on. I did not mean I don't want you to kiss me, because I do, I crave your lips on my body like you wouldn't believe."  
"Don't say something like that and expect me to just stand here."  
"Then what are you going to do about it?" I challenged.  Zayn licked his lips and raised his eyebrow at me before coming even closer so his lips ghost over mine.  
"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Zayn's lips captured my bottom one between his teeth and bit down on it slightly. I moaned at the sudden contact and all too soon he pulled away. "Eager, are we?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  Zayn gave me a dazzling smile that I was all too accustomed to before pressing a peck to my cheek.  
"C'mon, Liam, I ordered us dinner."

 **

 

"Is this okay?"  I looked down at Zayn who somehow over the past hour made his way from one end of the couch to where he sat beside me wrapped around my body with his head on my shoulder. We've been watching some movie I've already forgotten the title to when his hands snaked around my stomach.  
"When have you ever asked?" We've ended up in this position a million times before so his timid nature threw me off.  
"I know, it's just..." He bit his lip and shrugged.  In response, I twisted our bodies so now we were lying together; me on my back and Zayn on his side, half laying on me.  It was comfortable like this with him, and I silently cursed myself for not taking advantage of all the times before this.  

It was only moments later when I felt Zayn's lips on my neck. I sucked in and held my breath as his teeth dragged from below my ear right over to my birthmark. I gripped the material of his hoodie when his tongue darted out to lick it. "I've always wanted to kiss your birthmark."  
"Always?" He leaned up on his elbow and looked me in the eyes.  
"Years, Liam." I was taken aback at his confession. Years? Why have I been so blind?

Zayn continued to look at me, waiting for some type of response but I was so lost.  I felt like the wind has been knocked out of me with the revelation that Zayn kind of maybe had a thing for me since who know how many years ago and I didn't know about it.  

I placed my hand around his neck and pulled him down so I could capture his lips with mine. This kiss was nothing like that stolen kiss between us while we were play fighting back on the X Factor; this kiss conveyed every unspoken feeling we had towards each other from the first day we met.

Zayn’s lips were soft and urgent against mine.  Like he couldn’t kiss me fast enough, but also like time was suspended.  I licked against his mouth, enticing a delicious moan from deep within his throat.  I pulled him even closer to me as our tongues finally met the taste of smoke and mint filled my senses.  

Each breath was chased by a tantalizing kiss.  Our bodies twisting together, and soon enough, Zayn was straddling my hips.  His teeth dragged down my jawline, biting his way back to my birthmark where he no doubt left a huge love bite that will be there for a day or two.  He pulled back with a satisfied grin on his face and I had to laugh.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I just wasn't sure if what I desired matched with what I was feeling, but then..." Zayn trailed off and leaned forward to suck my bottom lip into his mouth.  It took all I had to not grab a hold of his hips and grind up into him.  
"But then?" I asked against his lips.  
"But then," he smiled sitting back up taking my hands in his so our fingers interlocked, "you looked at me like how you're looking at me now." I cocked my head to the side and raise my eyebrow.  
"And how is that?"  Zayn looked at me for a beat and that was when my epiphany hit.  All these years I’ve been subjecting my feelings for Zayn because I was scared of them. Scared of them being real, and scared that those feelings would never be returned.  I closed my eyes as warmth flooded through me; the feelings I’ve been rejecting slowly resurfacing.  Every touch, every stolen glance, every smile.  Every shared moment between us came back and hit me like a ton of bricks and I knew, I just knew this is what it really felt like to be in love.

Zayn smiled down at me, "like the dull world you've been living in suddenly burst into color.  Like you've finally figured it out," he brought my arm up to his lips and kissed the lyrics inked onto my skin.  "That everything you've ever wanted was right in front of you and nothing else matter.  It was like you fell in love without even realizing it, and every time you gave me that stupid smile of yours, that I only seem to get, made me so frustrated that I just wanted to shake you senseless.  It was like I was looking into a mirror because that's how I viewed you.”  I sat up to place my hands on both side of Zayn’s face.

“But the thing is, Zayn, I did figure it out.  You were the spark to my dynamite and the fuse has been lit for so long, it wasn’t until this moment until it exploded.”  
“You frustrate me so much, Liam."  Zayn gave a shaky laugh, "all I wanted was for you to open your eyes and just look at what's in front of you.”  
“I didn’t realize I was blind until this moment,” I said against his lips, “I’m sorry that it took me so long to open my eyes.” I kissed him like how our first kiss should have been.  Tender and slow.

Zayn’s mouth opened against my lips, his tongue seeking mine out.  The contact made him moan and rocked his hips forward.  The sensation sent a chill down my spine, my hands trailed down his sides and dug into his hips, pulling him taunt against me.

Zayn’s fingers caressed the back of my neck, tilting my head up so he could deepen the kiss even more.  He licked and sucked into my mouth.  Teeth dragging against my bottom lip before he pulled away slightly breathless.  “Come to my room, yeah?”  Zayn didn’t wait for me to answer him, but instead he hopped off the couch and grabbed my hand.

I followed him silently through his house and up the stairs.  Once he pushed opened his bedroom door, my heart began to stutter and all of the nerves I’ve been holding back suddenly reappeared.

He let go of my hand and took off his hoodie before turning on me. “C’mere.” He reached for my belt loop and tugged me forward.  Zayn’s mouth was hot on mine, his hands everywhere. “Let me make you feel good, yeah?”  I moaned in response against his lips and allowed his hands to make a fast work of discarding both of our clothes in between frantic kisses.

Zayn walked me backwards towards his bed and pushed me down once the back of my knees hit.  He crawled on top of me, kissing along my bare chest, dragging and licking his way up.  He teeth grazed against my nipple causing me to gasp and buckle my hips against his. “Shit, Zayn,” I moaned out of frustration.  He laughed while sucking on the other nipple, my body reacting the same way.

Zayn peppered kisses down my stomach until my happy trail disappeared into my boxers.  I was painfully hard and it was evident that I was.  He leaned forward, eyes on mine and began to mouth me through the fabric.  I hissed and bit my lip, wanting to watch this but yet sink back against the bed and enjoy this without over thinking anything.  
“Liam, calm down.”  Zayn’s voice was soft and soon enough he placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me, melting away my hesitancy.  He pulled away and smiled at me before returning in between my legs.  He licked his lips, pulling the black material off my hips and down my legs. 

A moan escaped my lips as Zayn took me into his hand, jerking me a few times before his tongue darted out to lick my tip. “Shit.” Zayn looked like pure sin kneeling between my legs.  His red tongue licked from my base to my head, the contrast of my pale skin and his cherry lips almost brought me over the edge.  But then…

“Fuck, Zayn,” I groan.  

He opened his mouth, taking me in slowly until his cheeks hollowed out and I hit the back of his throat.  I groaned again and fell back onto the bed, no longer able to hold myself up on my elbows.

Zayn hummed against my shaft, the sensation caused my hips to thrust forward into his mouth.  He pulled off me, making a popping sound with his lips and laughed, “eager?”  
I looked down at his lust filled eyes, “Shit, fuck, I’m sorry, it’s just.” Zayn smirked at me licked the precum at my tip. “FUCK.”  
“You taste so fucking good, Li.”

Zayn picked up his pace, switching between deep-throating and massaging my balls.  His talented hand twisted and pulled at my cock.  I swallowed another moan as I watched Zayn’s tongue catch precum leaking from my tip.  

My hand found their way to his head, pulling and tugging at his long hair.  He moaned when I pulled hard, the vibrations caused my hips to move again, and this time Zayn allowed it.

“Shit.” I barely stuttered out.  I was completely lost in the way Zayn’s mouth felt on my cock, warm and wet.  He knew what he was doing and fuck!

My muscles began to tighten in my lower stomach and I knew I wasn't going to last long.  “Zayn,” I cried, “I’m, fuck!” My orgasm shot through me like wildfire, every nerve ending radiating with heat.

Zayn took me completely into his mouth as I came, holding down my hips as my cock twitched in his mouth.  I could barely catch my breath before Zayn was on top of me, grinding down his hardness against my now sensitive cock.  He captured my lips with his, my taste still on his tongue, salty and sweet.

He rolled us over to where he laid on his back, me laying haphazardly on top of him.  He continued to kiss me, sweet and slow.  His hands ran up and down my back.  I sucked in a breath as his nails dug into my skin.  “Touch me, Liam.” Zayn’s voice was soft but desperate.  I looked down at him, his eyes were hooded, and he had his lip caught between his lips.

I reached out to pull his bottom lip from his teeth when he caught me by the wrist.  He brought my finger to his mouth and sucked on it.  I leaned in, licking into his mouth, Zayn moaning in response.

My hand traveled down his chest, exploring all of his divots on his tight stomach.  I reached the white fabric of his boxers and I couldn't help but hesitate.  “Is this okay?”  I ran my fingers underneath the waistband, lazily drawing patterns with my nails.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me, Liam.” I adverted my eyes from where my hand started to move his boxers down, back up to where his eyes were now hooded.  I wasn't sure what I was searching for in them, but the second I grabbed a hold of him, his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened in a silent moan.

I took that opportunity to kiss him slowly, matching the pace of my hand with the way my tongue danced with his.  I sucked on his tongue, moving to his chin, nibbling my way up and down his sharp jawline.

Zayn pushed down his boxers further so I would have better access to his cock.  He hissed my name as I took him fully into my hand.   

I watched his reaction with each twist of my hand.  I pumped him slowly and fast, pressing down on his tip with my thumb causing him to whimper.

I reached down and kissed his lips tattoo, biting on his collarbone.  I dragged my teeth down until I reached his nipple, taking it to my mouth to nuzzle. “Liam,” Zayn groaned.

His hips buckled up into my hand as I bit his other nipple.  I picked up my pace; enjoying the way I could make Zayn whimpered and moaned at my touch.  I left a trail of kisses up and down his stomach, sucking on his collarbone, leaving my mark behind.

“So, close.” Zayn whispered.  His eyes were closed, his head thrown back against the pillow.  I kissed the veins that stood out on his neck.  
“Zayn,” I whispered in his ear, “come for me, baby.”   I nibbled on his earlobe, breathing heavily into his ear.

His hand came up and wrapped it around my neck, bringing me into a kiss.  Zayn bit my bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. “Liam,” Zayn shuddered against my lips as his orgasm crashed over him.  

I watched as Zayn’s muscles tightened throughout his whole body.  His face contorted in pure ecstasy.  A deep moan erupted from his lips as hot spurs of come landed on his stomach.

I kissed Zayn through his orgasm, enjoying how it was my touch that brought him over the edge; that this beautiful man below me was whimpering and moaning my name.

Zayn gasped for air before pushing me back against the bed.  He took control of the kiss, telling me things he can’t convey into words right now, but then he started to laugh.  
"What’s so funny?” I pulled back to see his brilliant smile.  
“If I would have known a shitty selfie would have gotten you naked in my bed, I would have sent you one years ago.” I groaned and covered my face with my hands, I was so embarrassed.  
“I can’t believe I thought that was you!”  I could feel Zayn leave my side and I peeked at him in time see him grab a towel from a nearby chair to clean himself off.  Zayn’s eyes caught mine and he raised his eyebrow.  
“See something you like?” He dropped the towel and walked back towards me.  No shame of his naked glory.  I covered my eyes again and smiled.    
“You’re so cute, Lee-yum.” I could feel Zayn laugh beside me crawling back into bed.

A blanket was thrown over me with Zayn crawling under it a moment later.  He snuggled up against me, moving my arm so it wrapped around his shoulders, his head laying on my chest. “Stay with me, Liam,” his voice was barely a whisper.  
“I have no plans on going anywhere tonight.” Zayn began to play with my chest hair before grabbing my hand.  
“No, I meant stay, like, together.” He interlocked our fingers.  My heart was in my throat.  
“What about Perrie?”  
“Take a look around, Liam, none of her stuff is here anymore.  We broke up after the New Year, it just wasn't working anymore.”  
“Why didn't you tell me?” I felt him shrug, “Zayn, you should have told me.”  
“It’s not a big deal, it honestly never worked.  It was only a matter of time until it was over.”  I twisted so I could pull Zayn into a hug.  No one should go through a breakup alone.  
“Still, you should have told me.”  Zayn kissed me ending that conversation.

I placed my forehead against his and sighed, “Soph was gone when I woke up this morning.  I have a feeling she overheard me last night.”  Zayn chuckled and pulled me even closer to him so now his lips were ghosting over mine.  
“Her lost, my gain.” I could feel him smile and I couldn't help but return it.  
“How embarrassing; her boyfriend jerking off in bed next to her while moaning out his best mate's name.” I chuckled and shook my head, “it was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done.”  
“I think this is the most exhilarating thing we've ever done together.” I kissed him in agreement, catching him off guard.  

Zayn pulled back to catch his breath. “Promise me one thing, yeah?” He kissed me again, his tongue searching mine out.  
“Hmm?” I hummed against his lips, loving the way they fit perfectly with mine.  
“Stay.” Zayn looked me in the eyes and I saw a future there I've never thought possible.  
“Stay,” I mused, “sounds like a promise I’m willing to keep.” Zayn groaned against my lips, his hand sneaking under the blanket, over my stomach until he reached my hardening cock.  
“It’s time for round two now.”  
“I think staying with you might kill me.” Zayn laughed against my skin and I couldn't help but get lost in the way he worshiped my body with his lips.

Tonight, if anything, was one step toward whatever was going to happen between us, but if Zayn asked me to jump, I’d ask how high, because there was no way I was going to leave this man I was slowly falling in love with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think =) ♥


End file.
